


From out of the blue

by TiffanyF



Series: Sassy [6]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has a conversation at work he wasn't expecting to have and comes home to tell his lover about it. Don't own, don't claim, no money made. Only Sassy is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From out of the blue

One thing Mac was sure of was that he was ready to have his lover back at work, even if it was just in the lab. Danny's doctor's appointment had gone well, but he wasn't cleared for work because he was still having dizzy spells, so he was restless and cranky about being stuck in the apartment for another week until he could be checked again. His ribs were healing well, which was a relief, and the various bruises he'd had develop after his fall down the stairs were starting to fade. Mac knew that time was the only thing that would help the broken wrist, but the doctor had seemed happy enough with how the bones were mending and didn't have any concerns about it.

Mac eased the door to Danny's apartment open carefully, watching for their cat to try and slip out. Just because she never had before, didn't mean that Sassy wouldn't make a bid for freedom at the oddest time. "Hey, Danny, I'm home," Mac called as he locked the door behind him.

"In the bedroom," Danny replied.

"Are you doing okay?" Mac asked. He settled on his side of the bed and looked at his lover. "You look better."

"I've been sleeping most of the day," Danny said. "Dunno why, just sleepy."

"It's probably because you're in bed and not doing anything," Mac said. "Come on, up; let's get you onto the sofa for a bit and I'll cook dinner for us. Danny, I was wondering, do you want to get a place together?"

Danny looked over at Mac, eyes wide. "What about work?" he asked. "Won't that cause problems for us, Mac?"

Mac took Danny's weight and started them towards the living room and the sofa. "I had three of the brass come talk with me today," he said. "It seems that a complaint was lodged that I was dating and sleeping with one of my CSIs and they wanted to find out what was going on."

"Damn it, Mac, I'm sorry," Danny said.

"It's my fault as much as it is yours, Danny. We both agreed to let Flack know about us and neither of us thought it would be this bad," Mac said. "Luckily I was able to prove to them that, while I am dating a CSI on my shift, I'm not responsible for his schedule or his evaluations and haven't been for the past four years. The brass agreed that, while it wasn't exactly policy, as long as I wasn't in a position of power or trying to use my position unfairly to support a relationship, they would accept it."

"They know it's me, don't they?"

"They do, and I made it a point to point out that it can only be good for the department's image to endorse same sex relationships," Mac said. He helped Danny down onto the sofa and sat down next to him. "It took them a bit, but they finally agreed with me. Word is out, Danny, no matter how much we may hate it. So, back to my original question, want to live together?"

Danny smiled. "We could live here or at your place, means just one of us would have to move," he said.

"I like it here, it feels like you," Mac said. "Well, hello there, Sass. Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"I think she was asleep in the sun in the kitchen," Danny said, petting the silver tabby that had jumped up into his lap. "She's not as clingy now that I'm off the heavier pain meds. You'd really give up your place to move in here?"

"In a second," Mac said. "It'd mean being able to come home to you every night, Danny. Knowing that we have a home together. How could I say no to that?"

"That sounds wicked," Danny said. "Long as it ain't gonna cause you problems at work. I don't want you to suffer cause of me."

Mac looked down at his lover. "Danny, anyone who dares try and cross me will find out exactly what a pissed off Marine sounds like," he said. "It's not something they're likely to forget, and they won't try anything again. We have the backing of the chief's office. That, more than anything, will carry weight with the police officers and detectives we work with."

"What do you think, Sassy," Danny asked, looking down at the cat. "You want to have your other dad move in here?"

Sassy meowed and stretched out so she was lying over both of their laps. Danny laughed. "I think that's a yes, Mac," he said. "Well, long as Sassy don't mind sharing her space with us, I think it's a good idea."

"I bring her catnip, I think she'll share," Mac said with a smile. "Okay, I'll start moving things over and see where I stand with my place." He kissed Danny softly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want, I'm not real hungry."

"You're going to have to start eating more, Danny. We need to get your weight back up for you to go back to work."

"I know, I'm trying, it's just hard."

"We'll make it through this, Danny." Mac kissed his lover again and stood up. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone, for you patience in waiting for updates on my stories. I've been finishing up a novel that will be available on amazon soon. If you've read my Dragon Chronicles, you saw that I have a dragon novel as well. The first one is available on amazon, and the one I just finished writing (and am editing) is the sequel to it.
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.amazon.com/Lexxie-Scott/e/B00BHME9QQ
> 
> That's the link to my author page. All books are available in both paperback and e-book format.


End file.
